


just kiss me

by TheWriter2



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Serious Character Injury, Tumblr Prompt, aliens interrupt them, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter2/pseuds/TheWriter2
Summary: Spock goes quiet as his eyes widen. “Captain?” he breathes.“Tell me later, Spock,” Jim says softly, tugging Spock closer. “Right now, just kiss me.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 13
Kudos: 145





	just kiss me

“Captain . . . Jim . . . one word from you will silence me forever, but I cannot go on without informing you of the depth of feeling that I hold for you. Jim, I--”

That’s all Spock is able to get out before the klaxons roar and scream throughout the _Enterprise_. Jim reaches out and squeezes Spock’s arm. “I will gladly listen to the rest of what you have to say, but after this emergency, yeah?” he says, butterflies filling his throat as Spock’s face softens. 

“Of course, Jim,” Spock says in that voice that Jim has been able to recognize as a unique tone Spock reserves only for him. 

They rush to the bridge, all the while Jim keeping a steady chant in his mind to _Please let this be a non-emergency, please._

The ship rocks under Jim’s feet. When the turbolift’s doors open, the bridge is in chaos. Uhura is frantically attempting to establish communications with the large vessel that’s taking up their viewscreen. Sulu grits his teeth as phaser blasts from the unknown ship head their way. And Chekhov seems on the verge of tears as he pulls up various tactical screens. 

Jim slips into his chair, Spock quickly moving to take readings on the vessel from his station. “Report,” Jim says briskly. 

Uhura turns to him. “The ship dropped out of warp right in front of the _Enterprise_ and has refused to respond to any hails.”

Sulu grimaces as the ship tips again. “They started firing at us right before you entered the bridge, sir. We’ve sustained hull damage on Decks 10-13.”

Jim frowns. “Why aren’t our shields up?”

Chekhov turns to him now, gaze brave even as his face pales. “Zhey are, Keptain,” he says steadily. “Zheir phasers are bypassing our shielding.”

“Can we hit them back?” Jim asks.

Chekhov shakes his head. “I have tried, sir. Our phasers cannot penetrate zheir shields.”

Spock drifts to Jim’s side. “It seems their technology is performing at a different frequency than Federation standard,” he says. “This allows their equipment to harm us while we cannot do anything to them.”

Jim rubs his chin. “Can we adjust our shield and phaser frequencies to match theirs?”

Spock nods. “I will begin the calculations and inform Mr. Scott immediately.”

“Very good, Mr. Spock,” Jim says as Spock returns to his station. “In the meantime,” he addresses the bridge as the ship is rocked again, “keep working on evasive maneuvers, Mr. Sulu.”

Sulu nods before returning to his station. Jim turns to address Uhura when the air between them shimmers. Jim jumps to his feet as a pair of alien shapes take form before him. Two blue-skinned humanoids stand before him in navy blue jumpsuits. The slightly taller of the pair raises a phaser and says in a deep voice, “You have trespassed into Kelponian space. Turn your vessel around immediately, or you will be treated as hostile and destroyed.”

Jim takes a small step forward and raises his hands placatingly, “My name is Captain Kirk of the Feder--”

The shorter Kelponian shouts something in their language and before Jim can react to what’s happening before him, they have fired their phasers. The shots hit him square in the chest. Jim staggers backwards, hands pawing at the wet spots on his tunic. The bridge is blinding and Jim feels like he’s underwater. His vision blurs until all he can see are blobs of colors flying around before him. 

His knees weaken and give out under him. Before he can hit the floor, blue and gold arms wrap around his chest. Somewhere far away, he can hear someone calling out his name.

* * *

Jim wakes up in sickbay, unsurprisingly. The familiar beeps and chirps of Bones’ equipment may never be his choice of ambient noise, but after so many hours spent in this section of his ship, Jim can think of worse sounds to wake up to. 

Bones rounds his biobed, no doubt alerted the moment Jim regained consciousness. “Well, look who decided to wake up,” Bones drawled, a small smile teasing his frown. 

Jim grins. “How long was I out?”

“Only twenty-four hours,” Bones says, making a note on his PADD. “Apparently what we consider the universal sign for ‘I mean you no harm’ is a gesture for ‘I’m a huge threat and will kill you right now’ to the Kelponians.” Jim grimaces at the thought as Bones snaps his stylus into the PADD. “But you got lucky, Jimmy. Their phasers didn’t cause anything more than some nasty burns.” Jim watches curiously as Bones’ shoulders lower and his gaze softens. “Not that your pointy-eared pain-in-my-ass respects my diagnosis.”

Jim follows Bones’ nod and finds Spock asleep, his head pillowed under his arms at the side of Jim’s biobed. Jim’s heart stutters. Spock’s eyelashes seem so long against his cheeks. 

“He’s been like that since we left Kelponian space,” Bones says softly. “Hell, I thought he was gonna cry up on the bridge when I finally showed up to come get you.” Jim raises his hand slowly, brushing a stray lock of hair from Spock’s face. He can feel Bones’ gaze heavy on his face. “He really cares about you, Jim,” he says quietly. “You know that right?”

Jim nods mutely, the words momentarily stuck in his throat. “Yeah,” he finally lets out. “I know, Bones.”

Bones pats his shoulder. “You’re stable, Jimbo, but I want you to stay in sickbay for another hour, just so I can make sure nothing crazy happens to your injuries. Alright?”

For perhaps the first time since Jim took his captaincy, he doesn’t fight Bones’ request. “Yeah, Bones, I’ll be here,” he says, his eyes still glued to the way Spock’s lips part ever so slightly in his sleep.

Bones shakes his head. “Well, I’m not one to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Just don’t get up to anything too crazy in here. Your vitals are still hooked up to my PADD,” he says as he leaves.

But Jim is done listening to his best friend because Spock is stirring. Spock lifts his head and blinks slowly as his eyes adjust to the bright lights of sickbay. Jim watches as Spock’s eyes widen as he realizes Jim is awake. 

“Captain,” Spock breathes. “You are awake.” Jim watches quietly as Spock straightens and begins to run Jim through the events he missed. Jim lifts a hand and presses it to Spock’s cheek. Spock goes quiet as his eyes widen. “Captain?” he breathes. 

“Tell me later, Spock,” Jim says softly, tugging Spock closer. “Right now, just kiss me.”

Spock seems to relax at his request. He leans forward as he presses a hand to the one Jim has against his cheek, sneaking his pointer and middle fingers between Jim’s hand and Spock’s face. Jim’s breath catches as he watches a small smile tug at Spock’s lips. “How could I deny you this, Jim?” he teases. 

Jim manages to grin at him stupidly before Spock finishes leaning in all the way and connects their lips in a kiss so tender it nearly breaks Jim's heart. As Spock leans forward to deepen the kiss, Jim vaguely wonders if Bones knows his heart skipped a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on tumblr at [acesexualspock](https://acesexualspock.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks to the anon that submitted this prompt to me! i had a lot of fun writing this :)


End file.
